A visit from Santa Claus
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles plans a surprise for his kids, but it's even more of a surprise than anyone predicted. Unofficial sequel to "Brown-Eyed Girl" by carylfan10 and my own "Daddy's Little Girl." Post-series, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you to Billie (LoisAndClarkSuperfan), whose _Dobie Gillis _story planted the seed for this. I wish I could've gotten this up by Christmas, but I don't think anyone will mind! This was also supposed to be a one-shot, but it got long. Don't think anybody will mind that, either. Also thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading some of this ahead of time and encouraging me. Last, but not least, thanks to Melinda for allowing me to "borrow" Leah for this story!

Niles and Daphne prepared for bed. As usual, they talked about the kids. "David's still upset about Dad going away this weekend. I tried to comfort him as best I could, but I don't think it worked."

Daphne kneeled on the bed so that she and Niles were at the same height. "Your father and David are inseparable. I'm glad our kids have family here, even without Frasier."

Niles nodded. "I think David gives Dad a reason to keep going. And I imagine Ronee does, too." He smiled. His father and former baby-sitter were still deeply in love. In fact, that was why they had decided to take a romantic vacation the weekend before Christmas. They spent nearly all their time around Niles, Daphne, David, and little Leah. Niles thought of the many ballgames, camping trips, and other adventures his father and son had gone on. It was such a contrast to his own childhood. "Sometimes I'm almost jealous of David. I never got to do any of those things with Dad!"

Daphne kissed her husband. "I'm sure your father wanted to do them, but you weren't interested then. You can't get back the time you lost, but at least you know he loves you and he's proud of you. And you and David have a much better relationship than you did with your father. David adores you."

"I couldn't be a prouder father. You've given me two wonderful children. I can never say 'thank you' enough." He kissed Daphne passionately.

"I love you," Daphne said when the kiss ended. She was quiet for a moment, watching as he got ready for bed. "But what are we going to do about David? He's so upset. He's even been taking it out on poor Leah!"

Niles hated the thought of his son feeling so lonely. He was the father, it was his job to find a solution. Then he remembered a conversation he'd had a few months ago with a friend from his wine club. He said he'd hired a man to visit the house dressed as Santa Claus. The children had a ball, believing that he had come all the way from the North Pole just to see them. David was too old for such things. But Leah was another story. She had insisted on having her picture taken with Santa the last time Daphne had taken her to the mall. Niles smiled. He climbed into bed and turned to his wife, kissing her goodnight. "I think I have an idea." Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get up the next day and start making calls.

The next afternoon, Niles quickly made the calls and had "Santa" all booked for a visit this weekend. Just as he was emerging from his study, he saw David about to head upstairs. He got his son's attention and gestured for him to come into the room.

"Yeah, Dad?" David asked. He was nearly eight now, but he tried his best to act grown-up. Whenever his dad worked late, it was his job to keep his mom and little sister safe. His grandfather used to be a cop, helping to keep all of Seattle safe.

Niles closed the door behind his son. "You're not in any trouble, David. So don't look so scared."

David breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but you never knew with parents. "So what's up?"

"Well, I know how upset you and your sister are about your grandfather being away. I wanted you two to have some fun this weekend, even without him. Now, I know you're too old for 'little kid stuff,' but I was hoping maybe you could help me out with something."

"What do you need?" David asked. He realized his father trusted him. He stood a little straighter, feeling suddenly proud.

Niles looked at his son. For an instant, he recalled the days after David's birth. He'd carried the newborn all around the house, showing him every piece of art and family photo on the wall. He was in a state of disbelief for weeks. After taking so many years just to be together, he and Daphne finally had a family. Somehow, he'd blinked, and David grew up.

"Dad, are you all right?" David asked. He remembered his mom mentioning that his dad used to have heart problems.

Niles smiled. "I'm fine, son. My mind just wandered a bit."

David grinned. "You were thinking about Mom, weren't you?"

Niles blushed. Since when had his son become so smart? "That's beside the point. I just made some arrangements for someone to come here dressed as Santa. I know you don't believe in him anymore, but I was hoping you'd play along, for your sister's sake."

David thought for a moment. Most of the time, he thought this whole Santa thing was stupid. How on earth could one guy deliver all those presents in just one night? He'd discussed the matter with his cousin Freddy last Thanksgiving, and he'd learned the truth. But then he thought of Leah. She'd been talking for weeks about Santa. She was obviously excited. It was even sort of cute. And she bugged him less, too, 'cause she was afraid she might not get any presents. "OK, Dad. Count me in."

Niles beamed. "You're really going to do this for your sister?"

David looked at the ground, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed. "Well, Leah's not _so_ bad..."

"You're a regular Hallmark card," Niles said with a laugh.

David grinned. "Well, you and Uncle Frasier don't always get along, do you?"

"OK, you made your point. Now, don't say a word to Leah. I want her to be surprised."

"Sure, Dad. Can I go now?"

Niles nodded. David left the room, relieved he wasn't in trouble. Suddenly he thought of his grandpa. He mostly liked to do 'guy stuff,' but he adored Leah. Somehow David felt sure that going along with this was something his grandpa would like. He smiled to himself. Maybe this weekend might not be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles stood in the master bedroom, barely able to contain his excitement. Santa was due to arrive any minute now. There was one more part of the surprise Niles hadn't told anyone about. He was going to be Santa's elf. He wore the pointy shoes, a little green felt hat, and an outfit that reminded him of the boys' outfits in _The Sound of Music_. Ordinarily, he would never be caught dead in anything less than one of his Italian suits. But when it came to making Daphne and the kids happy, he would do just about anything. Niles just hoped Leah wouldn't be confused by seeing her father as one of Santa's elves. He had to trust that David would cover for him if necessary. The doorbell rang, and Niles took one last glance at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous, but right now, he didn't care. He made his way to the top of the stairs, watching the scene below. His heart warmed when he saw David leading his sister over to where Santa sat.

"Go on, tell him what you want," David encouraged. But Leah seemed to be confused. Santa wasn't supposed to just walk in the door.

David saw that his sister was reluctant to approach their visitor. "OK, I'll go first, then." He sat on Santa's lap, feeling a bit awkward. But he knew Leah's eyes were on him, so he had to make this convincing. "Um...I'd like a new computer, some video games, and maybe a baseball glove. I _know_ my dad won't get me that!" David couldn't resist grinning.

Santa smiled. Rarely was his job this easy. "All right, that shouldn't be too hard. Anything else?"

"Well, maybe you could talk to my grandfather about taking me fishing."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Santa!" He embraced the man. Then he got up. Just as he moved toward Leah, he caught sight of his father, crouching in a corner. He grinned when he saw his dad's thumbs-up sign.

Niles saw that Leah was trying to work up the nerve to approach Santa. He decided now was the time to make his entrance.

"Hello!" Niles said cheerfully as he walked down the stairs. Leah's mouth dropped open. Daphne had been talking to her daughter, but she, too, was taken aback.

Niles suddenly wondered what had made him think of doing this. Everyone, including Santa, was staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. Maybe he had.

Daphne was the first to recover. She walked over to the staircase where Niles stood. "You must be one of Santa's elves."

Niles nodded. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Crane." He took his wife's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Likewise," Daphne said, a bit embarrassed.

For a moment, Niles could only stare into his wife's eyes. He could see her shock, but also how touched she was by the lengths he'd gone to in putting this together. He glanced over at David and Leah, who were whispering to each other. "You have two fine children," Niles said.

"Thank you," Daphne replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She turned to Santa. "Would you mind if I had a word in private with your elf?"

Santa smiled. "Not at all."

Daphne nodded at him. Immediately, she took Niles' hand and led him into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed, she turned to him. "I can't believe this!"

Niles grinned. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it certainly is!" Daphne put her arms around him.

Niles held her for a moment, kissing her hair. "You know...I talked to the boss." He gestured toward the living room. "I don't have to go back to the North Pole right away. I can stay a bit longer, if you like."

Daphne grinned at him. "That would be lovely. Does that mean I get to tell you what I want for Christmas later on?"

Niles nodded. "Oh, yes. I'll see that you're placed at the very top of the 'nice list.' I'm certain you'll get everything you want."

Daphne kissed him. She sighed contentedly. The feeling of being in Niles' arms was something she could never get over. "You can tell your boss not to worry about me. I've got everything I could ever want right here." This Christmas, she was sure, all the Cranes understood that love was the greatest gift, both to give _and_ receive.

**The End**


End file.
